Relationship points
Many characters have a relationship level that represents how they feel about Simon. Unlike most harem games, there are no gifts or other ways to gain repeatable points with any characters. Relationships improve only by making choices during the story, finishing a quest or section to a certain standard, or taking a character's advice on resource use (ie the Investments). Characters usually make their opinions clear before decisions, but bonuses are given invisibly. A relevant point to consider is that, even if the character is not on your harem yet, your investments or choices already change her relationship with youOnce you have met the character in question, that is.. We've divided each character's points onto their individual pages so you can max them, but this page will gather some information about the mechanics in general: * When characters reach 100, you can have a conversation with them that guarantees their loyalty and their relationship value will no longer lower. * Repeatable sex scenes are unlocked at different relationship levels. Most characters unlock a new scene at 50, 75, and 100 (but not all). * Character titles change with relationship points. Most characters have 4-5 titles. * Non-harem characters with relationship points are presumed to be future harem members, but this is speculation (although very likely). * Sierra has stated that it will be possible to max all characters, but it's not guaranteed. Based on the points so far, it seems very likely that some characters will be more difficult to max than others. The exact scale isn't clear, but it seems that the range isn't between hatred to love. Most likely a 0 would mean an extremely reluctant ally, as even the lowest starting valueNeranda, with 5. doesn't represent hatred or an enemy. There is a case (Ginasta) that starts at -50, that it can be defined as hatred, if not to Simon as a person but at least as an Incubus King. Characters above 25 seem to be loyal with a few reservations, while very loyal characters like Qum start out at 50 or higher. The highest starting relationship level seen so far is Robin, with 80Though not much changes her either way.. A relationship level of 100 represents complete acceptance and loyalty, and thus is marked by accepting Simon's decisions even if they disagree. It's worth mentioning that this system doesn't seem to represent love or affection, exactly, but more how much the character trusts Simon and how well their goals align. Qum, for example, is fanatically in love with Simon from the beginning, while Megail doesn't turn all mushy even at higher levels. By contrast, Robin has a platonic father-daughter relationship with Simon but starts with the highest value. Given the game's character and political bent, this dynamic is unsurprising. For compiled information about affection, see Decanter's affection guide. __TOC__ Relationship Events Chapter 1 Various locations In Ari-Yhilina Chapter 2 Various locations Aka's Path Megail's Path Yarra's Path Simon's Path The Reunion Ardford Summit Chapter 3 Battle for Yhilin Common Event Yhilin Govern I Elven Forest Yhilin Govern II Zirantia Trip Yhilin Govern III Yhilin Govern III.V Eustrin and Aram Trip Yhilin Govern IV Third Arclent War Chapter 4 Common Event Errand I Ardoheim Succession Crisis Errand II Erosia Prelude Errand III References |} Category:Game_mechanics